Facebook
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: Written for IronFeyFreak's challenge. What if Meghan and Ash discovered Facebook? Attempted and failed humor/lightness. Rated T for a little bit of a reason.


**A/N: For those of you who read CourtCrossed, you are allowed to come after me with flaming torches and pitchforks and iron and angry Ashes and whatever else would please you. I completely understand. I am a mean, horrible, awful, person. Maybe I'll get off my lazy butt and write the chapter tonight or tomorrow. If I feel like it. But this was written for IronFeyFreak's challenge, if the characters discover Facebook. I tried for funniness, but... you know how bad I am at anything other than drama and tension...**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Meghan?"

She lay, stomach down, on our bed, a… laptop, I believe it's a called, in front of her. She was giggling about something, scrolling down on the computer. She looked up at me. "Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Fix is wondering where you are. You were supposed to have a subject hearing today." I said, coming to sit next to her on our bed, rubbing circles on her back.

She sighed, eyes on the computer. Something rumbled within me. Meghan looked at me. She never ignored me. The only reason she would was if she was mad at me. Had I done something wrong? "But I don't want to." She complained. "I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" I looked on the screen in front of her, seeing the word that was plastered there. "Facebook? What's Facebook?"

She shrugged, not looking up. "It's like… keeping in touch with your friends and posting status updates and stuff. It's fun."

I looked lower on the screen. There was a picture of the two of us to the left, and a box that said _What's on your mind? _on the right. Beneath the box, was something that said

_Have a subject hearing to go to. To lazy. I wonder if I just don't show up I won't have to do it…_

_2 minutes ago_

Meghan typed something into the little box and pressed the Enter button as something else appeared beneath the box, but above the other sentence. This one said

_Hanging with my hubby __:)_

_A moment ago_

Meghan refreshed the page and a comment appeared beneath the "status update" as Meghan called it. The comment said

_Lucky. He knock you up yet? _

It was from someone named Angie. I did not recognize her name or the picture beside it.

Meghan laughed at the comment, though I found it vaguely offensive, and typed something in reply before hitting Enter.

_Not yet. _The comment read. _Maybe next time we won't use condoms. :)  
_

I was… not very happy now, with both this Angie person, or what Meghan was writing about us. "Meghan?" I asked. "I-"

"Oh!" She squealed. "My crops are ready!"

_Crops?_

She clicked over onto another page, showing a mock farming plot, with digital stalks of corn and strawberry plants and apple trees, all ripe with fruit… though all three of those things shouldn't have been ripe at the same time. She kept clicking all the different plots of fruit and vegetables, "harvesting" them. At the top of the page, it said _FARMVILLE _in big letters. What was this?

She quickly clicked back to the other page, the one with _FACEBOOK _on the top. There was a new comment under her latest "status update". This one was from Melissa Chase. _Meghan's mother. _I realized. This comment read:

_I should hope you are using protection! I don't want to become a grandmother so soon!_

Meghan laughed once again at this comment and went to type something back. Before she could, though, I had pushed the laptop away from us, grabbed her by the shoulders, and begun kissing her ferociously, laying her down on the bed. Keeping her pinned beneath me, I began roughly unbuttoning her pants, forcing them off of her. She cried out, telling me to stop, but I kept forcing her clothes off of her. I knew I wasn't being fair, I knew I was hurting her, but did she believe okay to talk about our relationship to the general public? Did it really mean that little to her? "Is this is what you want, Meghan?" I growled at her "You want me to treat you as if you are nothing other than something to be gossiped about?"

Her eyes were wide and scared. "No, Ash, no! I'm sorry, I-I-"

I realized just what I was doing to her and got up, off of her.

"No." She shook her head. She was crying now. "I - I'm sorry. I never meant to do that. I don't view you like that. I'm sorry."

A pang of guilt shot through me and I took her gently in my arms. "I don't mind if you use this… Facebook… Meghan. But it's been distracting you from your duties as the Iron Queen… and your duties to me as your husband." I added the last part quietly.

She looked up at me, unshed tears making her eyes bright. "I'm sorry, Ash. I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again." She gave a wavering smile. "I have a subject hearing to go attend. Escort me down?"

Smiling with her, I stood and escorted, as she asked.

_The Next Day…_

"Meghan? Glitch has been wondering where you are. He needs to talk to you."

She lay on our bed, a laptop in front of her. I went and sat beside her, seeing what was on the screen in front of her. On the top, in white letters, it read _FACEBOOK. _

**A/N: And now we've come full circle. :)**_**  
**_


End file.
